


Support: Naesala and Hubert

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fan Support, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Relationships: Naesala & Hubert (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Supports [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Hubert:** Huh, look who it is. Fancy meeting you here, at night and outside the castle.

**Naesala:** We should stop meeting like this.

**Hubert:** Indeed. It isn’t the first time I see you around… doing your bidding, I presume.

**Naesala:** Don’t.

**Hubert:** What do you mean?

**Naesala:** I know what you’re trying to do and, pardon my rudeness, I’m not that interested in talking to you, especially regarding my affairs.

**Hubert:** I was simply stating how curious it is that we seem to meet each other pretty often. I assure you there was no ulterior motive behind that statement.

**Hubert:** Unless you have something to hide, of course…

**Naesala:** I could say the same to you. You aren’t being exactly subtle after all.

**Hubert:** Perhaps, but unless you have concrete proof there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Naesala:** Mmh, I wouldn’t be so sure.

**Hubert:** What do you mean?

**Naesala:** Who knows…

**Naesala:** Just some friendly advice: don’t mess with people if you don’t know what they’re capable of.

**Naesala:** *leaves*

**Hubert:** Umpf. What an annoying fellow.

**Hubert:** Still, I’ll better be careful. He seems dangerous.

**Hubert:** …

**Hubert:** But after all, so am I.


	2. B support

**Hubert:** Curious…

**Naesala:** You again? What is it this time?

**Hubert:** Oh hush, I have no ill intentions towards you. For now.

**Naesala:** Is this supposed to make me feel better?

**Hubert:** I was merely observing you…

**Naesala:** You mean spying.

**Hubert:** _Observing._

**Hubert:** Anyway, I’ve noticed that you’re the kind of person that takes matters in his own hands.

**Naesala:** Of course.

**Hubert:** A tactical error, if you ask me.

**Naesala:** What do you mean?

**Hubert:** Aren’t you distrusted by your own kin? That would’ve been completely avoidable if you had just delegated the more… shady dealings, shall we say, to somebody else.

**Naesala: P** eople wouldn’t trust me regardless of how I ac. We ravens have been treated like this for centuries and this attitude won’t change just because I act differently.

**Hubert:** But how do your own people trust you, then? A ruler must appear pure, untouchable, or else they’ll appear untrustworthy.

**Naesala:** My people know that what I do, I do it for them.

**Hubert:** And is that enough?

**Naesala:** Shouldn’t it be? You’d think people wouldn’t like a ruler that never gets their hands dirty for them. They’d begin to think that they don’t care.

**Hubert:** Mh. I don’t exactly agree with your statement, though I have to admit that you raise a valid point. Still, I think it’s quite stupid and pointless for a ruler to expose themselves in such a way.

**Naesala:** Think what you want but at least I’m no coward. I take responsibility for my actions directly.

**Hubert:** Are you insinuating that all the rulers who don’t are cowards then?

**Naesala:** I am not insinuating anything. You are the one who jumped to conclusions.

**Naesala:** You seem rather touchy on the subject, afraid I’d tarnish the honor of your liege?

**Hubert:** I advise you to leave lady Edelgard out of this.

**Naesala:** It seems that I was right…

**Naesala:** Well, no matter, I have better things to do than to continue such a fruitless discussion.

**Hubert:** What a coincidence, I was about to say the same.


	3. A support

**Hubert:** King Naesala, I… I must thank you for your help the other day. I got myself into quite the situation.

**Naesala:** Well yes, you did seem quite overrun. I’m just glad I got there in time.

**Naesala:** Looks like we were operating the same… business, that time.

**Hubert:** Yes, it appears so.

**Hubert:** … So, what will your next step be?

**Naesala:** What do you mean?

**Hubert:** Don’t play coy. It would be foolish of you not to take this opportunity. What are you going to do now? Blackmail me? Request my services? Something else?

**Naesala:** I did think about it… but no. You’re free to go this time.

**Hubert:** What have you planned?

**Naesala:** Nothing, I swear!

**Naesala:** Look, I know how hard what you do is, because even if I don’t know the details I’d be willing to bet that it’s the same exact things I do. Take it as a sign of solidarity from someone who’s been doing this for longer than you.

**Hubert:** So you’re just letting me go?

**Naesala:** Yes. Being tied to something you haven’t signed up for isn’t fun. I’d advise you to avoid something like that as much as you can.

**Hubert:** I feel there’s a story behind these words…

**Naesala:** Well, it’s not for you to know.

**Naesala:** Still, if you would happen to help me out in battle I wouldn’t complain.

**Hubert:** So there was something after all! Oh well. I can’t say I’m not willing to lend a hand. It wouldn’t sit right with me doing nothing.

**Hubert:** After that, we shall consider ourselves even, however.

**Naesala:** Sounds good to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok but what if I make a veiled reference to the Blood Pact?


	4. S support

**Naesala:** How are you holding up, Hubert?

**Hubert:** The same as always, King Naesala…

**Hubert:** Is that a cup of coffee you have?

**Naesala:** Why yes. At first I didn’t trust this beorc stuff, but after you recommended it to me I tried it and… It’s pretty good, not going to lie.

**Hubert:** Keeps you awake when you need to.

**Naesala:** Given how much work people like us do, it certainly helps.

**Naesala:** And it tastes good, which is a plus.

**Hubert:** Please tell me you aren’t one of those people who put an ungodly amount of sugar before digesting it.

**Naesala:** Why would I ruin it with sugar?

**Hubert:** What a relief, for I moment I feared you were one of those heathens.

**Naesala:** No, I’m not.

**Naesala:** …

**Naesala:** Look at us, speaking like old pals.

**Hubert:** Yes, lately things have certainly been different between us.

**Naesala:** Working together instead of on our own had made things better for both of us.

**Hubert:** Indeed. Besides, it’s interesting watching other working methods, I feel like I’m learning a lot.

**Naesala:** Do you still think I’m a fool for taking matters into my own hands?

**Hubert:** I still think you should delegate, that hasn’t changed.

**Hubert:** However…

**Hubert:** You’re far from foolish. When I said that, it was a clear mistake on my part. I shouldn’t have judged you so harshly.

**Naesala:** Eh, don’t sweat it. I’ve been called worse than just “stupid”.

**Naesala:** You know, as much as I like to do things on my own, it would be nice to have someone like you working for me. We could accomplish so many things.

**Hubert:** As much as I appreciate the offer, I could never abandon lady Edelgard. My undying loyalty is to her and her alone.

**Naesala:** Undying loyalty… You beorcs are always so poetic.

**Hubert:** This doesn’t mean that we can’t keep working together while we remain in this predicament, of course.

**Naesala:** That would be lovely. It would be a waste, since we work so well together.

**Hubert:** Yes, it would.

**Hubert:** … And, well, the company might not be so bad either.

**Naesala:** A compliment? From you? Hubert I’m flattered.

**Naesala:** And likewise, you’re not half as annoying as I thought you were going to be.

**Hubert:** Glad I could prove you wrong.

**Naesala:** …

**Naesala:** Well, now that we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, you called me for business, did you not?

**Hubert:** Indeed I did. I came upon a piece of information that I think I might find… useful.

**Naesala:** Oh? Do tell, I’m all ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the S supports in Heroes aren't necessarily romantic, I decided to take this to a more platonic route, though I suppose if you want to see it as romantic go for it.  
> For me they work well as platonic. Idk I like to see them as a brotherly kind of relationship in the sense that they annoy each other a lot, but they are still friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope these two don't actually end up duking it out
> 
> Also, since this is Heroes, I'll make the S support to, but I won't make it overtly romantic


End file.
